Suffer the same pain
by Hizashii
Summary: —"Y entonces se volvió rutina, necedad, costumbre, se transformó en necesidad." Leah/Lily. Reto. Para Sil.


**Título:** Suffer the same pain.  
**Fandom:** Twilight & The Host Crossover.  
**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer es dueña de ambos libros, así que los personajes son suyos... pero la viñeta es mía, pipol.  
**Claim:** Leah/Lily.  
**Summary:** Y entonces se volvió rutina, necedad, costumbre, se transformó en necesidad.  
**Dedicado a:** Sil, porque me lo pidió via Twitter.

**

* * *

**_(Tienes impresas las lágrimas en la piel).

* * *

_

Suenan las olas en la lejanía, Leah ve chocar la espuma contra las rocas en la orilla. Suspira porque aún no puede creer en lo que el mundo se ha convertido, con esas _almas_ que deseaban poseer todos los cuerpos posibles y apoderarse de todo. Le resulta enfermiza la forma en que seguían viviendo la vida del cuerpo, como si nada hubiera cambiado, besándose entre los que antes eran esposos, cuidando a los bebés que eran de la persona que había eliminado, como si _ellos_ no hubieran dañado todo por interferir.

Desde hacía meses que iba cada día al mismo lugar a encontrarse con esta chica, habían hecho una especie de amistad luego de haberse atacado pensando que la otra era un alma.  
Comenzó todo con reconocerse mutuamente como humanas, con hacer un resumen de su vida y luego encontrar los dos grandes factores en común: Su odio profundo y lacerante por las _almas_ y la de pérdida de un amor. Lily le habló de él, Wes se llamaba, le dijo que era dulce, comprensivo, amable, que la quería y se notaba, también le dijo cómo murió, con el llanto desbordando de sus ojos. Leah le habló de Sam, le habló de Jacob y de su hermano Seth, de la muerte de los tres, de lo que sufrió con ello; Lily le dijo que su amor tan intenso hacia su hermanito menor le recordaba a una amiga llamada Melanie, mencionó que quizás se llevarían bien.

Todo prosiguió con un inocente roce de labios, accidental, corto, ligero y electrizante. Luego fue un beso corto, pero totalmente intencional; después un poco de lengua y, antes de saberlo, ya estaban con los cuerpos enredados y deslizando las manos por todo el cuerpo cubierto por un velo de sudor.  
Y entonces se volvió rutina, necedad, costumbre, se transformó en necesidad.

—Hola, Leah, ¿cómo te ha ido? —dice Lily al llegar a su lado, Leah voltea a mirarla y sonríe tenue y sensualmente.  
—Hablas demasiado —contesta, para luego tomarla por la nuca y juntar fuertemente sus labios en un choque de dientes, lengua y saliva.  
—Te nece —un gemido le sale de golpe por la garganta—; te necesito, Leah.  
—Entonces cállate, maldición —responde entre dientes.  
Lily no habla más, su boca se convierte en un instrumento para jadear, gimotear y para que miles de _asíLeah_ salgan de entre los labios finos y delicados, rojizos y apetitosos.  
Entonces desliza bruscamente la camiseta de Leah de su cuerpo, la desgarra y gime ante la sensación de saberse poderosa, la morena jadea cuando siente la lengua de Lily rozarle entre los pechos, sigilosa y sexual. Le sopla, como un susurro del viento, entre los labios humedecidos de los besos apasionados, clava sus uñas en la carne morena de Leah, disfrutando como siempre, como nunca. Se revuelcan en la arena, se ensucian, se les pega entre la piel y las ropas con sudor, la frente perlada, el cabello sucio y los labios unidos, las lenguas batallando y las manos explorando, justo como ayer, como lo será mañana.

Los dedos finos se tornan precisos, dando en el blanco, en el punto exacto. Un gemido bajo, ronco, animal, se forma en el pecho de Leah; Lily suelta un chillido agudo cuando siente que todo está cerca._ Leah _con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados, _Lily _con los ojos negros y las uñas enterrándose en la piel como si la vida se estuviera acabando, como si fuera el único puerto seguro de salvación.  
Se aferran la una a la otra, agarrándose a la idea de que todo sigue igual, de que ellos viven y que vendrán a buscarlas, de que todo está perfecto y sonríen de felicidad, de que es su amado quien las sujeta con fuerza durante el orgasmo. Jugando a que de verdad son algo más que despecho, que dolor por una muerte, que desolación. Gritan el nombre de la otra saboreando cada letra cuando se corren con una intensidad jamás experimentada, con los pechos rozándose al compás de dos respiraciones agitadas. Se dan un beso de despedida, cargado de comprensión y dolor.

Porque ellas siguen amando a los que se fueron de sus vidas sin quererlo, pero está ese _algo_ entre ambas que no las deja separarse, que las hace siempre volver.


End file.
